1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to data communication techniques and particularly to communication apparatuses that transmit data in ring networks and communication controlling methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
In communication apparatuses such as Layer 2 switches, in each unit of an input port or output port, bandwidth control is performed on data to be transmitted.
[Patent document 1] WO 2006/082652 pamphlet
In a ring network provided with a plurality of rings, a communication apparatus that connects the plurality of rings is often installed. A method, which is to be implemented in such a communication apparatus, of controlling bandwidth that takes into consideration the circumstances of a ring network provided with multiple rings has not been sufficiently suggested.